blackcloverfandomcom-20200223-history
Mereoleona Vermillion
|status= Alive |species= Human |gender= Female |affinity= Fire |age= |birthday= |sign= |height= |weight= |blood= |eyes= |hair= |family= |occupation= Magic Knight |squad= Crimson Lion |country= Clover Kingdom |workplace= |manga= Chapter 105 |anime= |jva= |eva= }} |chapter= }} is a noblewoman of House Vermilion and the captain of Clover Kingdom's Crimson Lion squad of the Magic Knights. Appearance Meleoleona is a woman with long, wavy hair. Like her brothers, she has red markings around her eyes, and like Leopold, she has one sharp, pronounced canine tooth. Meleoleona's attire consists of a light-colored tunic, covered by a long, dark-colored shirt with long sleeves and high collar. The shirt is decorated with fabric with vertical stripes design on its edges and collar and along the sleeves, which she keeps rolled up to her elbows. In order to keep the shirt together, she wears a sash around her waist. She wears light-colored trousers. On top of her attire, she wears a red robe that covers her entire body. As a member of the Crimson Lion squad, Meleoleona wears the squad's signature robe that only covers her torso. The robe has intricate designs at the lower front edge and is complemented with a scarf. A pair of ropes are protruding from between the scarf and the robe at the front and a stone is decorating each end. Lastly, the squad's insignia is located at the center back of the robe. Personality Despite her hostile attitude and short temper, Meleoleona shows a deep understanding in how to motivate others, even those she just met. Biography Meleoleona is born as the oldest daughter of House Vermilion. She is trained by Acier Silva, whom she is never able to defeat despite her strength and elemental advantage. After the assassination attempt on her brother Fuegoreon Vermilion and his subsequent coma, Meleoleona takes over as captain of the Crimson Lion squad and, at Julius Nova Chrono's request, attends the annual Star Awards Festival. After the Crimson Lions place fifth, Meleoleona berates them for letting Fuegoreon down and decides that they should all further train in a hot springs. When she hears Asta exclaim about the idea of the training camp, she grabs him with a paw of fire and invites him to come along. Yuno goes to leave but she grabs him, too, since she wants to see the power of the two best rookies. As Yami Sukehiro is praising himself, Meleoleona shows up and Yami laughs at Asta being caught, before she grabs him as well for training. She goes on to grab Charlotte Roselei and Noelle Silva and carries them all off to the Ultime-Volcano Mountain Trail. She encourages them to reach the summit and the hot spring there, but none of them are excited. She then kicks Asta and Leopold onto the trail because they are distracted. When Noelle begins to doubt herself, Meleoleona notes how the girl has changed and challenges her to be like her mother, which motivates her. When Asta collapses from exhaustion, Meleoleona tells him to go home as he lacks the magic and the determination to climb the mountain, and speculates that luck let Asta reach the second place rookie and could let him become Magic Emperor. However, Asta disagrees and is motivated to continue. However, he struggles to come up with an answer and makes a joke of it, which incites Meleoleona to threaten sending him home. She then leaves him to struggle. After Asta accesses his Anti Magic and loses control of the transformation, he shoots straight to the top of the volcano, where Meleoleona is waiting for him. She releases her mana and jumps at him, before he warns her to run away. Pointing out that lionesses are the hunters of their prides, she leaps midair to Asta's left and punches him, sending him crashing into a rock. She compliments him for improving and then demands that he strip to enter the hot springs. Relatives Battle Prowess Magic *'Fire Magic': Meleoleona uses this form of magic to manipulate the element of fire. She usually shapes the fire into a lion's paw. Meleoleona grabs Asta.png|link=|Unnamed fire paw spell Abilities *'Enhanced Speed': Meleoleona has incredible speed, shown when she outmaneuvers Asta in midair while he is in his partial demon transformation. *'Enhanced Strength': Meleoleona has great physical strength, shown when she sends Asta flying into a rock with a single punch despite him being in his partial demon transformation. *'Immense Magic Power': As a noblewoman and captain of a Magic Knights squad, Meleoleona possesses an immense amount of Magic Power. Events *Star Awards Festival Notable Quotes * * だぞ!!|"Shishi ni oite kari o suru no wa mesuda zo!!"}} References Navigation fr:Meleoleona Vermillion